Bob's Burgers and King of the Hill: Propane No Gain
by SoullessJewel
Summary: At Strickland Propane, where an average man with a love of family values, the Dallas Cowboys and clean burning fuel works hard to supply the world with propane and propane accessories. Hank Hill, assistant manager at Strickland Propane is only three hours from closing and joining his friends for a beer and conversation. That is until a man named Bob Belcher appears.


Bob's Burgers/King of the Hill Crossover

Propane No Gain

(It's a nice day in Arlen, Texas. At Strickland Propane, where an average man with a love of family values, the Dallas Cowboys and clean burning fuel works hard to supply the world with propane and propane accessories. Hank Hill, assistant manager to Buck Strickland is at his workplace, his own vacation with ethics of hard work and integrity have made this business one of the most reliable throughout the state of Texas. It is a normal day for Mr. Hill, with only three hours left until closing and await for more customers to bring into the world of C3H8. From all walks of life, Mr. Hill is no stranger to information sharing and grill selling to other...For a new customer awaits him, and this one may take the cake)

(A man opens the door to Strickland Propane)

Hank Hill: Strickland Propane. Taste the meat, not the heat.

Bob Belcher: Um, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Bob Belcher. I run a restaurant establishment and was looking into information about utilizing propane.

Hank Hill: I like the sound of that. Now, do you own a restaurant that serves steak, particularly prime?

Bob Belcher: Well, no..Not real-

Gene: We just sell burgers and stuff, buddy. We also have a restaurant on our street that sells Italian food, maybe steak..

Bob: Gene, sto-

Gene: What? It's true, and he has more customers than us on a weekly basis.

Bob: Gene.

Hank: Uh.. I take it that's your son, Mr. Belcher?

Bob: Yes. His name's Gene. He's one of a kind. (Both Hank and Bob stare at Gene using a grill like a piano).

Hank: Yeah..Yeah he is. (Clears throat) So, about the grill you're looking for, Bob..

Bobby Hill: Hey, dad.

Hank Hill: Bobby? What are you doing here? School's still in session. Don't tell me you skipped class, son. Tell me you didn't.

Bobby: Principal Moss got trapped in a dumpster, and the school board and emergency staff are hard at work trying to get him out, so they thought as a way to keep this from being a distraction to the rest of us, we were released early. I left my key in the house, so I decided to come here.

Hank: Ughh. When will Carl learn stop sleeping in areas where he shouldn't be. I know he's hit a financial snag and some controversy and other problems, but he's an adult, for God's sake. Anyway. Bobby, I'm giving you an important task today.

Bobby: Really?!...What's the catch?

Hank: You see, son. This is Bob Belcher. He's a restaurant owner who is vastly interested in switching to propane.

Bob: I didn't exactly say I was vastly interested. I just want some notes and information about propane.

Hank: And that you will get, sir. Bobby, do you that kid over there? The one with the..tongs on his hair. (Groans) That's Gene Belcher. You see, I want to introduce Bob to the world of clean burning, energy efficient propane (whispering: and I want you to keep him company and away from the propane utilities and items. If you do, I'll bu you that new video game you wanted).

(Looks at Gene using a grill like a piano)

Bobby: This looks tough. Throw in another, and we have ourselves a deal!

Hank: Okay. Fine.

(Bobby goes over to Gene and introduces himself to the latter)

Bob: Did you just bribe you son to keep my son company?

Hank: Well, you see..Uh, that is.. Yes. Yes, I did.

Bob: Mm-hmm. And did your son just extort you for another fee for the company.

Hank: Yes. I'm sorry. Nothing against your son or you. It's just that-

Bob: No need to explain.

Hank: Huh?

Bob: You see, I have a daughter at home who does this all the time. Sometimes she plays reserves psychology and I fall for it..Nearly every single time.

Hank: Huh. You know, Mr. Belcher. Our kids may be smarter than we realize.

Bob: Could be.

Hank: They may not be right, but they're our kids.

Bob: Yeah. I guess you're right.

(Watching Bobby and Gene play Star Wars outside)

Hank: Yep.

Bob: Uh-huh...Oh, I mean Yep.

Hank: So, Mr. Belcher. Back to the information. Let me show you how many BTU's a standard grill can use.

Bob: Okay.


End file.
